thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hi-Hats
The Hi-Hats are a fictional New York City gang in 1979. They are a quiet, but solid clique from Soho that dresses like mimes. Very territorial, the Hi-Hats won't let anyone drop their colors where they don't belong. These self-proclaimed art aficionados are a messy set to battle with. Description The Hi-Hats are a French-American, Irish-American and Jewish gang. They dress as mimes to symbolize their devotion to graffiti and street art above brawling. Nevertheless, they are still more than capable of holding their own in a rumble. History Formation The Hi-Hats were founded sometime before May 20, 1979, and adopted Soho in Manhattan as their territory. "Soho Writer's Showdown" See also: Writer's Block On May 20, 1979, the Hi-Hats allowed artist Scopes to hold the "Soho Writer's Showdown" in the courtyard. The Moonrunners, the Panzers, the Electric Eliminators and the Warriors competed in the contest, which was ultimately won by the Warriors' artist Rembrandt. However, the contest turned out to be a double-cross; as Scopes announced the Warriors as the winners of the contest, two members of the Hi-Hats threw him from the top of a scaffold, before the Hi-Hats' leader Chatterbox appeared and told the gangs how unhappy he was that they had tagged on his turf. A large group of Hi-Hats surrounded the other gangs and attacked them, although the Warriors were able to escape to a rooftop across from where Chatterbox was stood, and then knocked him to the courtyard below. The Hi-Hats pursued the Warriors across the Soho rooftops, although the Warriors were able to evade them and jumped into Chatterbox's art gallery. When Chatterbox and the Hi-Hats later arrived at the gallery, they found it had been destroyed by the Warriors; Chatterbox swore revenge on the Warriors. Battling the Warriors See also: Encore On June 4, 1979, the Hi-Hats took their revenge on the Warriors; they travelled to Coney Island and threw a skull through one of the windows of the Warriors' hangout. The Hi-Hats then waited for the Warriors at the Coney Amusement Park; when the Warriors arrived, a battle broke out between the two gangs. The Hi-Hats were initially defeated by the Warriors, which led to Chatterbox and his two lieutenants - Crackerjack and Marcel - retreating inside the attraction. Four members of the Warriors, led by the gang's Warlord Cleon, pursued Chatterbox, defeating a number of Hi-Hats as they followed him. Eventually, Chatterbox and his lieutenants were confronted by the four members of the Warriors; Crackerjack and Marcel were easily defeated by the Warparty, before Chatterbox faced them. Chatterbox battled the Warparty for some time, using flash on several occasions to heal himself; however, he was eventually killed by the Warriors. Following the death of Chatterbox, Crackerjack became the leader of the Hi-Hats. Battling the Panzers On July 10, 1979, Crackerjack led a group of Hi-Hats into battle against the Panzers. The Hi-Hats were victorious, and their victory was later mentioned by the D.J. on the gang radio station. The Meeting See also: The Warriors, Desperate Dudes When Cyrus and the Gramercy Riffs called a conclave of all the gangs in New York, the Hi-Hats were one of the gangs that were invited to the meeting in Van Cortlandt Park in the Bronx. Nine delegates attended the metting on behalf of the Hi-Hats, where they witnessed the death of Cyrus. Batling the Orphans Sully led a group of Orphans to Soho to battle the Hi-Hats but failed in the process. It was later mentioned on the radio. Members *Andre (Soldier) *Armande (Lieutenant) *Bastien (Soldier) *Chatterbox (Former Warlord; Deceased) *Crackerjack (Warlord; Former Main Lieutenant) *Desmond (Soldier) *Fanchon (Soldier) *Gage (Lieutenant) *Gaston (Soldier) *Etienne (Soldier) *Jaques (Soldier) *Jude (Soldier) *Laurent (Soldier) *Lucien (Soldier) *Manon (Soldier) *Marcel (Main Lieutenant; Former Lieutenant) *Paige (Soldier) *Pascal (Soldier) *Pierce (Soldier) *Sargent (Lieutenant) *Satin (Lieutenant) *Soleil (Soldier) *Triage (Lieutenant) In the Film The Hi-Hats appears in the opening sequence represented by their main representatives who are set to attend Cyrus' big meeting. Some of them were also seen in the meeting while the crowd is waiting for appearance of Cyrus. In the Game They first appear in the mission Writer's Block in which they let Scopes host a Writer's Showdown on their territory. Artists and their crews from the Electric Eliminators, Moonrunners, Panzers and Warriors attend the contest. As Scopes is about to announce the Warriors as the winners he gets knocked out and thrown down by the Hi-Hats. They then lock in and ambush the gangs who attended, but the Warriors are able to escape and mortally wound their Warlord, Chatterbox. They chase after them but lose them when the Warriors jump to another building. When they get back to Chatterbox's gallery they find that it's been trashed by the Warriors. In the mission Encore the Hi-Hats army through Coney Island in which they are met by the Warriors. They lose the first fight so they regroup into an abandoned amusement ride. The second time goes just as bad and Chatterbox ends up dying when he gets hit by a roller coaster. In cutscene for the mission All-City, a Riff is seen talking to a Hi-Hat lieutenant about the meeting. They can be seen going, attending and leaving Cyrus' meeting in the cutscene for the mission Desperate Dudes. Jailbreak After the events of the movie, Masai sent the Hi-Hats to Coney Island to start a gang brawl with the Warriors. This brawl makes Swan realize Ajax needs to be broken out of prison before he is killed. Appearances *''The Warriors (Film)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Writer's Block'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Encore'' *''The Warriors (Game) - All-City (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Desperate Dudes (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Armies of the Night'' *''The Warriors: Street Brawl'' *''The Warriors: Jailbreak'' Trivia * During the part where the Hi-Hats are chasing the Warriors on the rooftops of Soho, the music is somewhat a remixed version of "Baseball Furies Chase". * Certain Hi-Hat members have an unique way of stomping an opponent on the ground, using their heel instead of toes/soles. * In the movie script, their name is spelled as "High-Hats". * These high-pitched gangsters were voiced by Geoffrey Arend. * Several of the soldiers' names are possible references to famous mimes: ** Etienne - Étienne Decroux ** Jaques - Jacques Lecoq or Jacques Tati ** Marcel - Marcel Marceau Gallery Intro.jpg|Intro Logo.png|Logo 0207_warriors_article15--screenshot_large.jpg|In the game Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs